Flynn (Thomas and Friends)
"Fiery" Flynn is a fire engine who is part of the Search and Rescue Team. He is equipped to operate both on road and rail, and is also accompanied with two types of trailers designed for rail and road usage respectively. Bio Flynn worked with Belle on the mainland before they came to Sodor. Belle suggested to the Fat Controller that Flynn be brought to Sodor to help her fight fires. Flynn had instantly become popular with the engines on Sodor. Later on, Flynn and Belle helped Percy save Thomas and Kevin from Den and Dart at the Vicarstown Dieselworks. Flynn also used his ladder to assist welders during the restoration of the Dieselworks. Flynn was criticised by Diesel for "just standing around looking fancy", but Flynn soon proved that he was really useful by rescuing Thomas and Mavis. Flynn usually runs on the rails despite being a road and rail vehicle. This was due to his wheels being nonoperational for a time. When they were repaired, he went on the roads and found himself wobbling all over the place, so he returned to the rails. However, after putting out a fire at a farmhouse, he regained his confidence in using the roads and was able to help Bertie and Butch. Later, some railway inspectors questioned whether the Fat Controller really needed two fire engines. Since Belle beat him to emergencies twice in a row, Flynn decided that he was not useful and sulked in his shed while Belle kept guard at a fireworks display at Ulfstead Castle. At the rescue centre, Butch arrived, telling Flynn that there was a fire at Brendam Docks. Flynn put the fire out, knowing now that Sodor really does need two fire engines. When the Search and Rescue Team was dispatched to save a stranded whale at Bluff's Cove, Flynn and Belle sprayed water on the stranded whale in an attempt to keep it wet. After Rocky fell off the tracks at Ulfstead Castle, Flynn, Belle, Butch and Harold came to lift him back onto the rails and they need to work together. They all agree and they all pull Rocky back onto the tracks. One summer, he and Belle were busy putting out fires caused by the boiling summer weather. They came across a stretch of buckled track, where Flynn suggested that Belle pour water on the rails to prevent further buckling, though Belle decided to keep her remaining water in case they came across another fire. This decision came back to bite her, as she later derailed on the buckled tracks while they were responding to an emergency. While he offered to help her, Belle urged him to continue on to the fire, which he was able to successfully extinguish. Persona Flynn is a "really red fire engine" who fights fires on Sodor and is part of the Sodor Search and Rescue team. He has both tyres and flanged wheels, meaning that he is capable of running on roads and on rails. Flynn is fast, fearless, and ready to fight any fire. He is popular with the engines and held in high regard all over Sodor, but his overly-enthusiastic bravado can lead to not listening to instructions amidst his racing about and result in him making mistakes. He can also be self-conscious about maintaining his fire-fighting hero status. Nevertheless, Belle and the rest of the Search and Rescue team are often there to support him and keep him on course. And, at the end of the day, Flynn always has it in him to prove that he is always ready to rescue, and is a really useful hero. Trivia * Flynn guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Fireman Sam Season 9, Heroes of the Storm, Season 10 and Alien Alert ''along with Belle, Rocky, Butch, Captain and Harold. * In several books, Flynn is depicted with blue wheel arches. * Between seasons 15 and 16, Flynn's water cannons were operated mechanically. However from the seventeenth season onwards, his cannons are worked by the firefighters, more accurately reflecting the operations of his basis. * Flynn is presently the only character who can travel on both rail and road. * When Flynn arrived, it appeared that special road-rail transitioners were added especially for him, as they allow him to transition from rail to road in a matter of seconds. * However, these have never been used since the seventeenth season. * Flynn along with Belle are also best friends with Mr. Carrot Cake and Mrs. Cup Cake. * Currently, Flynn and Skiff are the only multi-terrain characters in the franchise (however, Terence ''could be considered part of the group as he once travelled on the rails to save Thomas from a snowdrift). Galley DayoftheDiesels179.png|Flynn in Day of the Diesels DayoftheDiesels188.png|Flynn at the Sodor Steamworks WonkyWhistle85.png|Flynn with Thomas in Season 15 FieryFlynn74.png|Flynn's water tanker RacetotheRescue20.png|Flynn on the road RacetotheRescue73.png WelcomeStafford40.png|Flynn with Butch and Rocky TooManyFireEngines12.png|Flynn with Belle in Season 17 TooManyFireEngines132.png ToadandtheWhale38.png|Flynn in Season 19 RockyRescue115.png BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks13.png|Flynn with Belle in Season 20 BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks21 (1).png BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks24 (1).png TheGreatRace92.png|Flynn with Belle in The Great Race JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Flynn in Thomas' memory in Journey Beyond Sodor SteamTeamtotheRescue468.jpg|Flynn in Season 23 Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Trucks Category:Firetrucks Category:The Search and Rescue Team Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Trains Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Firefighters Category:Singing characters Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Characters voiced by Rob Rackstraw Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Pure of Heart